


I'm Sorry You Got Hurt

by AnotherCloudyDay



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, I think I fell for him, Mention of blood, Needles, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Reader
Kudos: 23





	I'm Sorry You Got Hurt

You knew Murdoc wasn’t the kind of person to come out and say that he was hurt. You knew the bassist too well. You had also realized that he refused to go to hospitals if he was severely hurt. It was a good thing you were a certified nurse and you had professional equipment at your disposal. 

You were hanging in Kong Studios, cooking dinner for everyone when the bassist stumbled in with a pretty deep looking gash on his thigh. You didn’t notice he was home until you heard Russel curse.

“Christ, Mudz. What did you do?” Russel had asked him and you ran in, motioning for Noodle to finish dinner.

Once you were in the room, Murdoc was sitting on the edge of the couch and his gaze shot over to you. He let out a groan and sat back. Your instincts kicked in and you ran over, dropping to your knees and looking over at 2-D.

“Go get me a towel, my surgical kit, some rubbing alcohol, gauze pads, antibiotic ointment, and some medical tape.” You told him, causing him to nod and run off. He knew the stuff was on a shelf in your room. 

You turned your attention to the bassist and sighed. You shook your head and tore his jeans that surrounded the wound. You inhaled at the sight and looked at Murdoc, concerned. 

“What happened?” You asked, fully knowing he’d open up a little to you. He trusted you more than the other members.

“I jumped a fence.” He responded, his voice husky with a little pain hidden. This response caused you to roll your eyes as 2-D came back and set the stuff you requested next to you. 

You thanked 2-D and grabbed the towel, applying pressure to the wound to make it stop bleeding. This caused Murdoc to curse.

“Christ, could you be more gentle?!” He cursed at you, causing you to roll your eyes again.

“Well, I’m not the one who jumped a fence and got hurt!” You shot back. The others were shocked that you were taking his cursing so well. They also knew that you were tough and it would take a lot to make you cry or mad.

After applying pressure for a couple minutes, you removed the towel and placed it down. You then grabbed the rubbing alcohol and opened it. Letting out a sigh, you made sure to put it on the clean part of the towel before dabbing it on the wound.

Murdoc cursed at the stinging pain and he gripped on the couch. You were sure that the couch would have ripped due to his nails. After you were done with the rubbing alcohol, you closed it and put it, along with the towel, down. 

You then proceeded to grab what you needed and you proceeded to mend the wound, stitching it up after grabbing what you needed.

“God Damnit!” Murdoc cursed when the needle pierced his skin. “You should have fucking warned me!”

“Well, I’m sorry you got hurt!” You responded as you continued to stitch up the wound.

After finishing, you dressed the wound and sighed. You handed your stuff over to 2-D, who went and disposed of what needed to be disposed of. You got up and went to walk away when Murdoc grabbed your wrist. You looked back at him and arched a brow.

‘Thank you,’ he lipped and you smiled, nodding before going to wash your hands and serve everyone food.


End file.
